


Milk me, Cowboy (Small and Bloated 2)

by Fysus17, Hype-Does-Southpark (ButtersBottomBitch)



Category: South Park
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Eric Cartman, Catheters, Cow/Cowboy, Cowboy Kyle, Diapers, Eric Cartman is a Cow, M/M, Master/Pet, Piss Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Read at Your Own Risk, Scat, Spanking, Throat Fucking, Top Kyle Broflovski, Urethral Play, ropes, spit, spoiled milk, this is genuinely disgusting, this is real cursed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 13:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18918271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fysus17/pseuds/Fysus17, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButtersBottomBitch/pseuds/Hype-Does-Southpark
Summary: Kyle and Cartman are still exploring their full range of nastiness, and they continue to meet in the middle.(A SMALL AND BLOATED SEQUEL)





	Milk me, Cowboy (Small and Bloated 2)

**Author's Note:**

> Please heed the tags! Yet another disgustingly cursed fic,co-written by Fysus17 and Hype-Does-Southpark. Enjoy ;)

 Cartman sits on the floor, the plastic tarp making crinkling noises under his plush round ass, which is quickly becoming slick with sweat in excitement. He leans uncofortably to the side when his buttplug makes hard contact with the hard floor. He doesn’t wear one often, but today is a special occasion. The smell of cheap oats and peanu tbutter fills the air as Kyle is preparing the secret ingredient to todays fun in the kitchen. Giggling to himself, he picks at his overly-tight cow print tee-shirt and waits for his red headed gingersnap to come take care of his little calf. 

 Cartman heard the sudden click of the temperature knob on the oven, unable to fathom his dick getting any harder at this point. He heard the tell tale clap of leather boots against tile coming from the kitchen, clearly preparing still for this evening’s festivities. His breath hitched in his throat when his shmookums appeared in the doorway of their shared living room. Wearing nothing but a pair of cowboy boots and an incredibly oversized cowboy hat made of foam, Kyle paraded into the living room toting nothing more than a rope, whip, and a couple other items that were more than enough to make his dick twitch. “Ready to be herded you thick fuck?” Kyle asked, putting on the most assertive tone he could produce.

 A high keening noise escapes the back of Cartmans throat, and a deep red flushed over his face. “Please, Cow Master, treat me like a filthy animal,” he pleaded in a breathy voice, “I want you to show me why people are vegan” . He leaned back onto his elbows and spread his chubby thighs, causing a squeeking noise when his sticky sweaty skin treaded on the plastic he was sitting on. He smiled up at the cowboy infront of him , a tingle rolling through his spine and face as he noticed a dibble of milk rolling over the edge of his boot when he stomped closer to him. 

 

 Kyle walked towards him, a menacing smile plastered on his lips. He squats infront of Cartman, setting his tools of torture down on the small coffee table behind him and using his free hand to push the fat boy off of his elbows so his back was flush with the floor. “Stay the fuck down, you dumb fuck.”. Grabbing hold of the bottle of lubricant, he spun the lid off and poured a sizable amount directly onto Erics throbbing, already pulsating member. He then leaned forward and put his hands to work, making sure to lube up and tease every inch of the aching dick. “Please sir~” Eric begged “My special place is so sore already! Just do it!....Please.” 

 Kyle let out a small chuckle as he lightly slapped Cartmans face. “I don’t think you’re the one charge here, are you?” 

 Pleasure rolled through the horny cow when the hand made contact with his cheek. “N-No, I’m not, Mr.Cowboy.” 

 “Good boy” Kyle said, reaching beside him and grabbing the catheter tube and the small fluid filled bag attatched to it. “Moo for me, little cow slut!” 

 “Mo-M-Moooooooo~” Cartman squealed out, a fat slippery tear rolling down his blotchy red face cheeks. 

 Kyle hummed in satisfaction , focusing again at the task on his hands. He testingly pinched the tip of Erics length, listening to the pleased protests it made come from the jiggling slut. He spit directly onto his piss hole, making eye contact with Cartman and giving him a small nod. “Breathe in deep, okay?” Eric smiled at the twinge of sweetness in his Rancher Mans voice, and shook his head yes. “Please,,,,”. With no more hesitation, Kyle gently rubbed the tip of the catheter  against Erics already aching ureathra, and slowly pushed it in.

 “Ahhgg! Mmmnn fuck! Okay, okay,” Eric cried to himself, biting his lower lip and willing himself to relax. Despite himself, a blubbery cry fell out of his mouth. The process was terrible, but the outcome was so, so very delicious. 

 Mister Famer continued, sliding the rest of the tip of the catheter into the crying baffoons piss opening until it was fully inserted. Then he held up the water filled bag, encouraging the fluid to travel into Cartmans bladder as he cooed at his chubby cow. “Shhhh sh shhh, you are doing incredible, my nasty little calf. Look at you, almost half the bag as already been taken in. You can do this. I want your insides nice and moist”. He continued muttering sweet, disgusting nothings at the idiot until the full bag was emptied. ‘Nother deep breath.” Kyle warned, holding the base of Erics man meat and guiding the tube back out of him. Cartman let out a deep breath, and an unceremonious “Finally!”, earning him another slap to the face. 

 “You know damn well I’m not finished with you yet, you flubby bastard.” Kyle laughed as he spoke, earning a whine from Cartman. 

 “Udder side down, dumb slut, I wanna see your tail” Kyle commanded, waiting for Cartman to roll onto his stomach before laying a hard smack against Cartman’s ass with the whip doubled over in his hand. Eric panted from his fat prick being sore to the touch upon contact with the cold hard floor beneath him. Cartman squealed at the top of his lungs as the hard red line from the whip became apparent on his creamy white flesh. Dissatisfied with the response from Cartman, he spanked harder than the last time, “moo you stupid floozy!” Cartman let out a whiny sob before weakly “moo”ing as Kyle spanked Cartman’s ass so red that it burned to the touch. Pleased with the drooling and crying mess beneath him, Kyle decided it was time for the special surprise he had been preparing all afternoon.

 Kyle laid out the crinklz diaper next to Cartman, padding side up and fully open. Kyle pulled open the container of still warm peanut butter oatmeal next to him,  spooning out hefty helpings of the hot cereal into the padded seat of the diaper. Kyle then turned his attention back to his fat cow, ass still redder than a cooked lobster, cow tail still firmly held between the thick cheeks of Cartman’s ass. Cartman hissed in pleasure as Kyle removed the thick plug from Cartman’s asshole, stretching it back into existence from it’s vacation in the cavern of Cartman’s ass. Laying the cow tail plug off to the side, Kyle pushed his fat tub of lard of a husband back onto his back. “Lift your fat ass, lard gargler,” Kyle ordered, sliding the diaper, heavy with oatmeal, underneath Cartman’s plush ass. 

 Cartman felt the squish of the oatmeal thickly against his ass cheeks, feeling it spread into every crevice and wrinkle of his voluptuous ass. Cartman squealed at the foreign sensation as Kyle pulled the front of the diaper up over his privates before taping it shut securely around his bottom. Pressing the heel of his hand into Cartman’s too full tummy, Kyle teased him, “How does that feel, fat piss baby?”  

 “KAHLLL PEASSSSE,” Cartman whined, “LET ME PEE.”   


 “You know you can’t yet,” Kyle responded, “you have to hold it longer for me, you’re doing so good for me.” Cartman felt tears falling down his cheeks as urine dribbled slowly from his urethra, his legs shook as he struggled to keep the rest of it in. His bladder was painfully full of fluid to the point that he could practically seeing how bloated he was from the solution Kyle had put in him. “Stand up, thightanic,” Kyle demanded, watching in a sick satisfaction as his little cow climbed from his laid position to standing, clearly avoiding the inevitable pissing of his diaper. Cartman already knew what was coming as he heard the clink of a belt buckle behind him. Pulling the cow-print assless chaps around his lover’s diapered bottom, Kyle buckled the chaps securely around Cartman’s hips before kneeling on the floor to button together the legs of the cow-print fabric.

 “Wait here,” Kyle said, taking one last look at his diapered and heavy cow before walking back off to the further recesses of their apartment, milk sloshing to and fro in his boots. Cartman did as he was told, deciding to lie down knowing that it was probably what Kyle would want when he got back. He squirmed in his current position, feeling the liquid slop around his guts, begging to be set free. He heard a gentle hiss as his bladder slowly began to empty itself into the thick padding of his dip. A high-pitched squeal escaped from Cartman’s lips as his stream became thicker, causing the padding to become heavy and soaked with moisture. He despised and yet somehow loved the warm feeling of the liquid spreading over his genitals before soaking into the diaper.

 “KAHLLLL I’M PEEING MYSELF,” Cartman screeched in agony as the stream continued, overfilling the diaper too quickly, resulting in a leak of some of the piss onto the plastic tarp beneath him. The liquid mixed with the thick oatmeal and peanut butter that had already smashed all over his ass cheeks, balls, and cock. The sensation was overwhelming in more ways than one. Luckily the thick padding of his dip came to the rescue, absorbing most of the liquid and making what was once soaked almost completely dry. The feeling so similar to creating a mess in his diaper was foreign to Cartman, causing him to squall even louder for Kyle to come back to his side. Cartman sobbed tears of sweet relief when his fire-crotched farmer boy returned to his side, “K-Khal, I peed mahselllllf!!!!” Cartman let out a gross screeching cry again.

 Kyles dingleling jumped at the sight of his squealing calf rutting around in his own fluids and oats.The smell of urine and oatmeal flooded his nostrils, and it absolutely intoxicated Kyles senses, making him dizzy with unbridled lust. He had to flex his muscles and breathe deeply for a moment to make him get ahold of himself, not wanting to waste such a perfect scenerio. He wanted to make the fat jiggly thundercow completely ruined. Once he collected himself, he leaned down and yanked Eric by his hair, pulling him up to sit on his knees. “ I can’t wait to see your disgusting butterball ass gagging on my giant rod” Kyle spit at him, relishing in the flushed face and halted breath his lover greeted him with. “Turn your fatass around.” He commanded.

 Cartman rushed to obey his Cowboy, shuffling his knees in a semi-circle , making his whole fat body ripple and jiggle. Small streams of piss, milky and brown with oatmeal and peanut butter rolled down the insides of his sweaty, sticky cellulite covered thighs. He slipped a bit on the pooling fluids under his knees, causing his face to hit the floor. 

 “Awe, baby calf hasn’t figured out how to walk on his own yet” Kyle laughed out, squating down and pulling the blithering fool off of the floor by his hair. “Sit up straight and put your fat arms behind your back, heifer!” 

 Cartman did as he was told, low hums and moans spewing from his mouth, his cheeks lightly moistened with piss from the floor. He slipped his tongue out the side of his mouth to lap up at the cold mess on his face, delighted in the salty and acidic taste. His head was buzzing with endorphins at this point, hardly able to process anything as he felt his wrists being jerked together and a rough rope wrapping around the both tightly. He blinked out of his stupor when he noticed that there was a huge cock right infront of his nose, instinctively lunging forward to lap at it, and being met with a harsh push to his forehead, and his chin being tilted upwards.

 “Are you ready to get a taste of my throbbing cane, calf whore?” Kyle said lowly. Giving Cartman no time to respond other than a short nod of the head, he grabbed him by his ears and forced his head down roughly onto his aching penis. He threw his head back and gave the gagging cow no time to adjust, thrusting hard into his throat. Copious spit garbled around his cock, and he could quickly feel a thick lather of slobber pool on his balls. Looking back down at Cartman, he saw that tears were flooding down his face, and the front of his cow shirt was smothered in a slick puddle of saliva. 

 “Mnnggg-” Eric cried from around his lovers length, crying as he tried to keep his breathing in pace with the rapid punches the back of his throat was taking. His eyes rolled back into his head as he allowed himself to not think to much. God, its good to be a cow. He pulled himself in closer on his knees and moved his tongue around Kyle the best he could, hoping he was making his Delicious Milk Maid feel as good as he was. He could tell Kyles peepee was getting bigger and even more rock solid, and he was excited to swallow his thick nutt.

 “Are you ready for my milk, baby?” Kyle panted down at him.

 “Mmmmn!~” Eric moaned around his cock, hoping to be rewarded with the best whole milk in the world, but was then disappointed as he was suddenly pulled off of his cock, making him choke harshly while his head was being yanked backwards. He looked up confusedly at Kyle, still whining in aching need.

 “Oh, I bet you do, you thirsty little milk whore,” Kyle smirked devilishly down at his spit covered calf, “But you’ve got to work harder than that. For now, how about I let this quench your thirst, you stupid bitch.” 

 “Pleeaseeee Kahl, please feed me your warm milk! I want to be fed! I want to feel your milk deep inside me!” Cartman pleaded, sticking his tongue out lewdly and drool stringing down from his chin to the floor, mixing with the now freezing cold oat and urine brew. He watched as Kyle took off both boots, revealing his feet, a thick off white ring around both of his legs where the milk had settled. Somehow, the scent in the room managed to still ferment further, slightly spoiled smelling warm frothy milk being added to the mix. The disgusting stench overwhelmed Eric, but he had no time to react as his head was pulled hard backwards by his hair yet again, pulling a scream from him. 

 Kyle poured the contents from one of the boots into the other, sloshing it from side to side a bit, then looking directly into his torn apart, sex drunk cows eyes. “Open wide and drink my thick milk! Take it all in amd bathe in it!” Kyle groaned maniacally at him. He then proceeded to pour the entirety of the thick, warm milk all over Erics face.   

 Cartman was immediately started to gag when the milk hit his mouth. It had absorbed the sweat and dirt from Kyles boots, and it was mildly curdled. It was acidic and horrible, and it made his cock ache in a way it never had before. He began to gargle and cough as over a liter of milk was poured into his mouth like a cereal bowl, bubbling over and cascading down his obese form, coating the floor in a layer of rotten milk. He shifted and rutted uncomfortably, and the diaper began to fail slightly as piss squished further from his nappy. Squelching sounds and the stench continued to grow stronger, and the aroma only fueled the both of them further as Eric swallowed the last bits of milk he could. Kyle dipped his hand in the mess on the floor and lifted it to the disgusting cows mouth, fucking it with piss and spoiled milk covered middle three fingers. “Gooodddd little milky man, thats it, you took that so good. God I love watching you gargle on my milkies.” Tears fell freely from Erics eyes as he basked in the praise he was getting from his Cowboy. 

 Kyle smiled down at his once, kissing him messily for a moment and enjoying the taste of satly milk, peepee, and a light essence of peanuts, then pushing him down by his shoulders. “Roll over on ur fat tummy stomach, little moo-slut, and put your knees to your booty butt.” Kyle demanded, smiling as he was obeyed. He slid on his knees up to cartman and swiftly open palmed spanked his pump soggy ass a few times, then took the remaining length of rope hanging from the dumb cows wrists and used it to hog tie his thick ankles to meet with his wrists. Kyle sat back up and admired his handy work for a moment , taking in the delicious scene of his lover, covered in piss and spoiled milk, tied up and his for the taking. 

 Cartman’s ass had already been sufficiently prepared by the plug from earlier so Kyle felt comfortable merely slathering his dick with the lube from before. Kyle stared down in anticipation at his hog-tied fat cow who was currently squirming in expectation beneath him. Kyle pulled the crotch of the diaper to the side, causing thick heaps of oatmeal to splatter on the plastic tarp. Kyle felt his heart rate increase at the welcoming and warm mess, lining up his cock with Cartman’s peanut butter oats covered rim. “PEASE SIR!” Cartman squealed, “FILL ME WITH YOUR HOT CATTLE PROD!~” 

 “Shut up and moo you Thicki Minaj looking whore,” Kyle snapped before slamming his hips straight into Cartman’s, reveling in the squelch of the squishy liquid-filled diaper. Cartman “moo”ed loudly once more as Kyle set a pace between the two of them that the visibly more obese of the two had trouble keeping up with. The lovely filling of Cartman’s asshole was almost a bit too full, almost to the point of discomfort as his stomach gurgled. “KAHL WAIT-” Cartman struggled in panic noticing that Kyle’s dick wasn’t the only thing currently occupying his rectum.

 “What is it now, you stupid whore?” Kyle stilled his hips, annoyed that his fat cow of a husband had decided to ruin the moment. 

 “I- I think I’m gonna make a poopie,” Cartman sobbed in fear of what Kyle would do to him for ruining the events of tonight.

_  A surprise, to be sure, but a welcome one,  _ Kyle thought to himself as he continued pounding mercilessly into Cartman’s ass, not caring as hot shit squished against his dick. Cartman squalled at the feeling of feces pouring out of his asshole around Kyle’s dick, occasionally being thickly packed back into his asshole. Cartman found himself bearing down on Kyle’s dick to find relief from the shit continually being slammed back into his rectum. The pulled aside crotch of the diaper did nothing to protect from the shit hotly splattering out onto the plastic tarp beneath them that had already been slippery with piss, milk, peanut butter, and oatmeal. 

 Kyle was not sure how much longer he could last at this rate, pulling Cartman off his dick and squishing his fat face into the mess beneath them, “EAT UP OR ELSE YOU WON’T GET SIR’S CUMMIES.” Cartman screeched in disgust at having his chubby face shoved into the soup of oatmeal, peanut butter, tears, sweat, drool, piss, and shit beneath him. And yet, he slurped it up, every single last fucking bit of it just to get his sir’s thick cummies. “That’s right you fat fucking cow, you love eating that fuckin’ garbage,” Kyle moaned, firmly replacing his cock between Cartman’s ass cheeks and slamming himself over the edge. 

 Spent, Kyle slowly removed himself from Cartman’s ass with a groan, leaning back to watch the cum begin to drip out of Cartman’s gaping booty hole. Kyle was  however surprised to find Cartman releasing a thick wet fart, causing the cum to splatter onto the tarp beneath them. Kyle was about to stand up, but halted when he heard cries coming from the squirming whore.

 “Nnnnmgg,, Kaahhhl, p-pl-please make me cum! My dick hurts so baaddd” Cartman whined, cheek pressed into the tarp which was now a pond of bodily fluids and shit. 

 Kyle sighed, “I don’t give a damn about your stupid fucking chode,-” he was interrupted by another pleading cry from the idiot, “but I suppose you’ve worked hard enough for it, my dumb little gutterslut.” He laughed out with a smack to Cartmans ass, going ahead and fully pulling off the ruined diaper and throwing it to the side.

 Eric moaned in excitement and disgusting delight as his shit and oatmeal covered weiner met with the cold wetness on the floor. He felt four fingers rub up and down his gaping asshole, and did his best to buck his hips up toward them. “I want to cum, sir, please! Please let me cum! Milk me, Cowboy!” he pleaded pathetically. He practically screamed when the four fingers that were once rubbing him shoved into his loose butt, roughly shaking and rocking in and out of him at a steady pace from the get-go.

 “If you want to cum, you’re gonna have to rut in your own shit, you pathetic cow. Come on, rub that useless cock into your own shit and piss.Show me how bad you want it, you sick farm animal.” Kyle ordered, and Eric took no time in obeying him, rocking his hips in time with FireCrotches hand movements against the cold floor. The feeling was similar to fucking a jar of jelly, but Cartman enjoyed it all the same, humping desperately against the floor as he grinded shit and piss all over his front. He heard his lover making pleased noises behind him, and a simple “Cum for me” from Kyle sent him over the edge. His vision went white and his breath halted as his hips sputtered in a frenzy, finally finding release. 

 “Oh god! Oh fuck, oh shiittt Kahlll!” Cartman moaned out as he nutted underneath himself, then fallening limp to the floor with his hands and legs still tied up. “T-that was incredible, Kyle. I-I’ve never felt that gone before.” Cartman tiredly breathed out.

 Kyle smiled at him and went to work untying him. “That was amazing, and you were amazing. I may have enjoyed that even more than when you vore me.” He laughed.

 The second his limbs were free again, Eric fell back into the nasty mess on the tarp below him, his shirt stained brown and yellow, soaking wet, and giggled as he pulled Kyle down with him into a kiss. “You smell like shit” Cartman said breathlessly.

 “Oh yeah? Well you’re a fucking cow.” Kyle said, falling back into the shit on the floor.

 Cartman smiled as he stared at the ceiling, catching his breath and already contemplating what they could possibly try next.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell us all of your thoughts in the comments below!!


End file.
